


A New Year

by Kinzie



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Comfort, F/F, a little bit of angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinzie/pseuds/Kinzie
Summary: Riven gets the company she needs, but not the company she wants. A small drabble~





	A New Year

Something beautiful about Noxus being built in the mountains is that the old wartowers make perfect viewpoints for watching the flashing lights in the distance. Makes it easy to tell if those flashing lights are fireworks from Ionian territory or celebrations in Bilgewater.

Riven holds the parchment loose in her hands, watches as it ripples in the wind. It's an invitation, one she gets every year. Signed by Cassiopeia Du Couteau. The first letter was formal, it almost scared her before she realized Cassiopeia was a diplomat, she had a real silver tongue, long before it was long and forked. She was always welcome to the Du Couteau household. They respected her war efforts and loyalty to the family. The military's posterchild.

"Do come and celebrate the new year with us, Commander." slowly became "We have beautiful women in Noxus too, Riven. Maybe you'd like to meet them."  
Just what kind of new year party was this anyway? She wasn't ever sure she'd like to find out.

Riven crumpled the paper in her hand and tossed it off the tower. She watched it catch the wind and float away until it was nothing but another spec of snow. Her barracks would be having their own celebrations, as would the commonfolk. Being amongst the noise just didn't feel right. She pulled her tunic closer to her body. It was getting cold.. but it's not like she had a peaceful place to go.

"So this is where you've been hiding, Commander."

Riven didn't have to turn around to recognize Cassiopeia's voice.

"Aren't you supposed to be back at your mansion, hosting your party? I'm sure they're all missing you."

"Brooding, yet still sharp as a nail. Only something I thought my sister could perfect."

Riven sniggered. The lights were brighter now, the cheers getting louder. Almost like she was trying to drown out Cassiopeia's presence. A warm hand touched her bare arm. Weren't snakes supposed to be coldblooded? Maybe she was colder than she thought.

The hand on her arm snaked around her until Cass' tail had wrapped itself around the two. Cassie was always physically affectionate, even before her curse. Always linking arms with her friends, hugs and a kiss on each cheek for goodbyes. This was no different. Except that it was _so_ different. Riven was perhaps the only person Cassiopeia had sympathy for. The only survivor from her army. She understood why Riven never involved herself in the chaos of new year parties. She needed nights like these to remember her army. Her friends. The ones she lead to their deaths. The people who will never know another night like this because they no longer exist. She thought about them the most on these nights. Cass could give her something that, at that moment, the rest of the world couldn't. Honest, quiet, familiar company.

Cassiopeia gently pulled Riven into her shoulder, cradling her as they watched the flashing lights in the lands beyond Noxus grow taller and taller until they exploded and fell. And then they watched another, and another.. and the distant cheering erupted from every angle below them.

"Happy New Year, Riven."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore a.. vagueish non-romantic relationship between Riven and Cassie but also keep them in character as much as I could. In my headcanon, Riven was not exiled from Noxus but she still deals with the guilt of losing her whole army. Enjoy :]


End file.
